Eileen's Conception
by WritetoRight4ever
Summary: Severus and my OC Eliza Snape have enjoyed the last two years of Voldemort's defeat and peace in the Wizarding World again. Their two-year old son Septimus is staying over his friend Teddy Lupin's house, leaving Severus and Eliza to enjoy a romantic evening alone together. What will it lead to? (A prologue to Harry Potter and the Crazy Baby Night).


Severus strutted down the hall of his house, the dark purple curtains drawn on every window of their house to keep the night sky and unwarranted amateurs at bay. He had just dropped Septimus off at his friend Teddy's house for a sleepover where Andromeda offered to watch them. He smirked and gave a stern chuckle; Severus, former Death Eater, mysterious potions professor, one of the greatest and most polarizing wizards of his age had just dropped his son off at a sleepover. He could just picture Potter and his bloody friends giggling at such a sight. Almost at once, that smirk descended into a sneer.

It was bizarre the way Andromeda looked at him too when he arrived with Septimus.

 _"Eliza asked if I could take him. Says she'd like the night alone with you, she does." Andromeda winked at him mysteriously._

 _"…Really?" he replied slowly with a brow raised, trying to suppress the heat of his flushed cheeks.  
_ _He knew the signs. To be honest, he wasn't sure if tonight was a good night. He wasn't really in the mood for any of her sexy games._

There had been stories circulating from the not-so-forgiven _Prophet Daily_ that Death Eaters were still at large, in hiding and reforming without their Dark Lord. Whether out of vengeance or continuance, no one knew. Many have risked publicly expressing their outrage at Severus's betrayal all along. Lucius remained strangely quiet on the issue. He had never spoken to Severus again after his true alliances were revealed and he was secretly married his estranged and filthy half-veela cousin. The fact that he was once in love with a muggle-born and now a half-bred fellow traitor… it was unspeakable. Bellatrix had been proven correct of his true loyalties all along. If only the Dark Lord was here to witness it…

He wanted to get in touch with the Auror office tonight and keep himself updated on the reformation himself. After all, Severus and Eliza were desired targets for their treachery. He felt the obligation to keep his family safe.

The library was just ahead. It'd be wise to let Eliza know where he's going despite being uncomfortable leaving her alone in this house at night. He opened the door and what he witnessed in front of him widened his eyes in surprise.

Eliza was leaning back against his desk, wearing black lingerie and playing with strands of her red, curly hair seductively.

"Surprised, darling?" she said in a breathy, sweet voice. "I figured with Septimus gone we could have a bit of fun tonight. Now tell me, if you were to make an Amortentia Potion, what would you smell?"

She was unbelievable… his mind suddenly strayed away from the Auror business and to her naughty games. Gathering himself and replacing the stunned look on his face with a pleased smirk, he approached her step by step.

"I'd smell… new parchment, lavender perfume, and your lovely hair." He said slowly and pleasurably.

"Very good, Professor," she complimented with a giggle. "I should award points to Slytherin for that." Her hand made its way from her curly hair and down along her curvy body, exciting her husband more. He felt like disapparating before her and embracing her with all his might. But he didn't; patience was a virtue, after all. All his waiting would pay off well.

"Careful not to joke like that, Professor Ebony, or I'll have to take you against the desk right now." He chuckled and gave an evil, suggestive look.

"Don't think I'll fight back, my love. I'd happily obliged if you promise to make me feel good." She held her arms out for her husband to take as he leaned her back further on his desk, wrapping a hand around her thigh.

"Such cheek. I just might take points from Gryffindor for that." With that and Eliza's returned giggles, he pushed everything from his desk onto the floor, landing with a loud clang. With more room, Eliza took it upon herself to rest flatly on her back against his desk and wrap her legs around his waist.

Severus grinned and leaned down to kiss her passionately. Their heads drifted side to side with sweet moans escaped from her mouth. He took advantage of his wife's open mouth to French kiss her.

Tongues battled for dominance as one of his calloused hands fondled her breast. She broke away from the kiss to tilt her head back and spread her legs for him.

His hands moved down to her waist and back up to her breasts. He flicked a thumb over her pert nipples, causing her to moan.

Before she knew it, the corset of her lingerie was removed, leaving her upper body completely bare.  
"I love you, darling…" she sighed blissfully, gazing up at his obsidian eyes gleam in the dim light.

Swooping done, he massaged one breast while he gave the other a firm lick.  
A pleasured sensation ran along her spine and she intertwined her fingers in his hair.

Switching to the other breast, Severus took a little nip causing her to arch back against her husband. She could tell he was surprised at something.

Leaning over once again, he took another nip and roughly licked the nub afterwards. His hand traveled from her other breast down to her bum. A small tremor of moans escaped her mouth, growing louder each time.

"S-Severus… please… ah…" she closed her eyes and rubbed her leg against his waist. Standing on his knees, Severus quickly unbuttoned his coat and threw it aside. Eliza smiled and felt upwards along his chest. He gently pushed her back down against the desk and kissed her soft lips.

His hand reached down between her thighs and removed her panties, leaving his wife stalk naked before him. Severus's hand found its target as he massaged her ruby with his thumb. Shocks of pleasure shot up her system. Gasping into the kiss, she arched her body towards him when he inserted a finger.

"Relax, love… you're so tight." He teased in that deep tone of his.

Pumping in and out, he added another finger. Her discomfort dissolved as he began scissoring her open.  
A moaning mess under her husband, Eliza clung onto Severus as a notorious knot seemed to form in her lower stomach.

Thrusting faster he took her luscious lips again, feeling her tighten around his fingers. Eliza suddenly saw white as the most wonderful feeling washed over her like dunking herself into warm water.  
She closed her eyes, her cheeks blushing peach-red and a grin creeping on her face.

"Mmm, as delicious as I thought." He smirked, licking his fingers of her juices.

Remembering he hadn't been pleasured by her yet, Eliza smiled mischievously which caused him to raise a dark eyebrow in the sexy manner that aroused her.  
Without warning, she flipped him over so that she could be in top position now.

Grinning at his surprised expression, she grinded herself against his swollen member through his black pants. Suppressing his moans with such effort, Severus attempted to look into her mind for her next move.

"Wouldn't you prefer to keep it a surprise, my love?" she teased, closing her mind to him. He groaned and she leaned down to kiss along his hooked nose and downwards, keeping her warm body pressed against his. Eliza didn't waste a moment to aggressively remove his pants and Slytherin green boxers to reveal her husband's rock hard member. Without a second thought, she gave it a swift lick.

Severus bit his lips to hold back the series of moans building in the back of his throats, but that changed very quickly when she took his length into her mouth.  
Sucking lightly, Eliza bobbed her head which finally broke Severus's resistance. He tangled his hands in her hair.

"Bloody hell… faster!" he begged, letting his guard down at last.

His groan spurred her as she grabbed the base with her hand and stroked what didn't fit in her mouth. He couldn't stand it anymore. Severus pulled her head back, his member popping out of her mouth.

Pulling his wife, he made her straddle him again, lining himself up with her entrance. She leaned down to kiss him again. It was sweet and deep and Severus's hand massaged her back while the other stroked her temple. Without warning, he plunged into her warmth. She gave a surprised gasp but recovered and began to move. The intrusive pain was replaced by immeasurable pleasure.

A growl erupted from Severus's throat, his hips shaking from the urge to thrust. Riding him, Eliza made sure to grind him to the hilt, his hips bucking to meet hers.

"N-not enough… more, Severus…" she panted. How he had waited for her to say his name at last.  
He switched positions with her, his wife on her back and him on top again.

Severus watched her writhe uncomfortably under him until he began to thrust into her slowly. Their bodies were glistening with sweat. His black, shoulder-length hair hung in damp curtains around his face. Just the sight of the man she loved brought Eliza closer to the edge.

The knot inside of her seemed to grow without her realizing it. A hand made its way between the two of them as he massaged her clit, intensifying the pleasure she was already feeling.  
He was literally pounding her against the desk until his body had a spasm against her as he released inside her warm body. His hips thrust involuntarily forward a few more times until their orgasm was shared as her muscles clamped around his member.

"Bloody hell, Eliza!" He exclaimed, slumping above her with his elbows leaning for support.

They finished, letting out a pleasured shout together before he collapsed on top of her since there wasn't enough room for him on the desk.

The two were panting together, trying to catch their breaths after the exhausting activity.  
Her hands were rested on his sweaty shoulders. Their breathing paces were regulated by the time husband and wife looked each other in the eye before leaning in for a soft kiss.  
Eliza's eyes were closed while her husband picked her up off the desk and carried her by the lit fireplace on the carpet.

"Accio," he pointed his wand and commanded the blanket to drift onto them both. All was quiet except for the occasional crackling of the orange flames. Eliza twisted her head to the side and gazed into the fire with half-open eyes. Severus rested on his elbow against the carpet and played with a loose strand of her hair. His hard hand moved down to stroke the side of her neck. She grinned and turned to look up at him.

"I've been meaning to give Septimus a sibling." She spoke up.

"Either way, it was most pleasurable. How long has it been?" he smirked, wrapping his arms around her and massaging her back and arms.

"Too long. I can't go a week without such a night with you," She chuckled and massaged her head in exhaustion. It was silent for a few more moments, nothing but the crackle of the fire until Severus's face became grave.

"What is it, darling?" She questioned softly.

"I'm sure you've been hearing of the Death Eaters regrouping…" he mumbled unhappily. Her face dropped as well.

"I wish I knew what for. They might as well give up those silly dreams of world domination without their master. Of course, they can't be very happy with you. You've deceived them all along while earning Voldemort's trust." She said solemnly.

"Don't say the name." Severus reminded her uncomfortably.

"He's gone now and nothing's stopping me from saying it. I won't _respect_ such a name if that's what you're suggesting." She replied irritably.

"No…" he whispered slowly and apologetically.

Suddenly, her face light up with humor. "But they still can't know who the Half-Blood Prince is."

"But they're well aware of you being the "Jewel of a Slytherin Prince" according to the _Prophet Daily_. Bloody newspaper…" Severus said sarcastically.

"Well then, I prefer to be your Half-Bred Princess—" She joked but he cupped a hand over her mouth and moved on top of her in amusing annoyance.

"No, no, no," Severus stopped her in playful irritation. Eliza's laughs were muffled through his hand. Once they subsided, he lifted his hand in a totally Severus-like manner before leaning down to kiss her multiple times.

"I won't let anything happen to you or Septimus, Eliza. You two mean too much to me. You're my family." Little romantic confessions such these were common in their marriage now. She was growing accustomed to them but it delighted her still.

They gazed into each other's eyes as Severus stroked the skin of her soft, creamy cheek, making her moan in relaxation. The massaging sent her into the realms of sleep though she didn't want such a moment to end. Only the crackle of the flames barely penetrated the peaceful silence between husband and wife.

With a flick of his wand, two pillows flew down from the couch and under their heads as the soothing warmth of the fire made them drift to sleep.


End file.
